Deseo
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Es una historia de dos capitulos, disfrutenla es el regalo de navidad y de año nuevo...a medias. Kagome nunca espero tener un diciembre tan loco como este, sera que a perdido la cabeza. "Esto tiene que ser una broma"
1. Chapter 1

Deseo

Tacones sonaban con prisa por la calle, pantalones plisados grises debajo de una gabardina negra, una bufanda a cuadros de gris claro y gris oscuro junto un sombrero bombo en la cabeza, cabello largo negro azulado agitándose de lado a lado en su rapidez, brillantes ojos zafiros con pánico miraron sus manos enguantadas en color caqui, la cual la izquierda movía la manga de la derecha para ver un reloj color morado con incrustaciones en lila.

"Se me hizo tan tarde" pasando su lengua por los labios "Tengo resecos los labios" abriendo su bolso gris claro para sacar un humectante sabor uva, para luego colocarse sobre sus labios y guardarlo.

Viendo el destello del nombre del restaurant apresuro su paso "Estoy tan muerta" susurro, abriendo la puerta del lugar para toparse con el hostess del lugar "Ya me esperan" desabotonando su gabardina para entregarla junto con su gorro y guantes, dejando ver una blusa de negocios morada sin mangas con un leve escote.

"Gracias" con una sonrisa por la atención mientras continuaba andando buscando a la persona con la que se reunía entre toda la gente, inconscientemente, se acomodó el cabello sacando un poco de nieve de algunas secciones.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" tomando una silla y sentándose en frente con las manos juntas frente a ella y con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

Cabellos marrones agarrados una coleta baja, una mirada fulminante color chocolate, blusa manga larga blanca doblada hasta los codos, falda de volantes rosada con zapatillas de tacón rosa, una mano picando furiosamente en su comida con un anillo de banda de oro con un diamante decorándolo "Kagome…" gruño molesta.

"Discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame" sin separar las manos y, ahora, con la mirada sobre el mantel de la mesa mientras sentía como el mesero con cuidado colocaba las cosas por el pesado ambiente, dejando el menú a un lado para luego huir, esperaría que las aguas se calmaran para tomar las siguientes órdenes.

Soltando un suspiro "No me debería sorprender no eres una persona puntual" tomando un trago de su bebida "Pero de cualquier forma no es excusa para que llegues tarde cuando tu trabajo está a una cuadra" un signo de molestia le salió en la frente.

"¿Pago la comida?" pregunto dudosa.

"Está bien" acepto con facilidad.

"Entonces… ¿Que me querías decir?" cambiando el tema, aunque en su inconsciente sabía que por algo había aceptado tan fácilmente.

"¡Oh sí!" con un brillo sobre ella "¡Estoy embarazada!" colocando las manos sobre sus cachetes.

"¿Enserio? ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!" para luego ladear la cabeza con una pequeña gota "Tu y Miroku realmente son muy activos, será el número cinco verdad" riendo nerviosamente.

"Ya sé, ya sé, pero es mi tercer embarazo, no es mi culpa que en los anteriores me salieran gemelos" casi por terminar su platillo.

"¿Ya les dijo la ginecóloga cuantos son?" husmeando el menú.

"No, pero he tenido un hambre" terminando su bebida y haciendo señas para que la rellenaran.

Mirándola de reojo para luego mirar su plato casi finalizado "Sango…¿Cuántos platos de comida llevas?" con miedo decir la pregunta.

"¡Oh! Casi nada, solo una entrada, la sopa y este es mi segundo plato de este, deberías probarlo es exquisito, ando pensando que postre ando entre el pay de queso con fresa y la tarta de moras a lo mejor pida las dos, también llevo cuatro jugos de naranja y ando pensando tomar un capuchino o un chocolate caliente con el postre puede que igual los dos" llena de añoranzas por los postres.

Con los ojos bien abiertos por sorpresa, se peñisco la punta de su nariz para evitar un gemido, ahora ya sabía porque había accedido tan fácil, ya lo había planeado para que ella lo pagara, viendo de reojo el estómago plano de su amiga se preguntó dónde podía entrar todo eso, soltando un suspiro, no necesitaba ser doctora era más que seguro que eran gemelos o trillizos por su forma de comer.

Volteando a ver al mesero, considero si realmente debía comer, después de todo su amiga andaba comiendo por las dos, pero el sonido en su estómago le recordó que no eran el mismo cuerpo, encontrando lo que más se le antojaba pidió su orden con su bebida para luego alejarse para cumplir lo pedido.

"Por cierto Kagome" parando de comer para mirar a la cabello azabache "Miroku y yo nos preguntamos ¿Que vas a hacer esta navidad?"

Comenzó a juguetear con su tenedor "Bueno…yo andaba pensando…ir a Francia…" hablando cada vez más bajo, entreteniendo su vista en la bebida que coloco el mesero frente a ella.

"¡Oh!" con los ojos brillantes "¿Iras acompañada? No, mejor dime ¿Son los padres de un novio escondido quizás?" presionándola.

Jugando con un mechón de cabello, aun sin verla "Bueno…no exactamente"

"¿Uh?"

"Bueno" mirándola a través de sus pestañas "Iré por…negocios" susurro lo último.

"¿Negocio? ¡Negocio!" exclamo furiosa.

"Yo sé que no es la época para hacerlo pero mi empresa de ropa está creciendo y si logro que la acepten en Francia seria mundialmente conocida" comenzó su explicación rápida.

Con su piel erizada, cachetes rojos y cejas fruncidas "Kagome" mirándola fijamente para luego soltar un suspiro "Sabes que eres bienvenida a pasar la navidad con nosotros" mirando su flequillo cubrir sus ojos "Sé que no quieres ser una molestia pero no lo eres, también deberías comenzar a pensar en tener una familia" haciendo una breve pausa "No te estas volviendo más joven Kagome. Tal vez deberías considerar la inseminación artificial"

La cabello azabache se quedó picando su comida tratando de ignorar lo que su amiga le decía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada al suelo y el paso lento al andar. Soltando un suspiro enterró su mentón en su gabardina por el frio de la noche, alzada en las orillas por ella, no podía parar de pensar en las palabras que Sango le había dicho hace varias horas, había decidido retirarse temprano del trabajo, sin contar que ella salía a horas tardes de su trabajo después de todo nada la esperaba en su casa, la concentración fue lo último que invadió su mente.

"No tiene nada de malo" murmuro para aliviar su preocupación "No estoy tan vieja" se animó "Solo tengo treinta años" mal movimiento, soltó un quejido "Oh dios, estoy en el limbo" con una mano en la frente "Pero no es mi culpa" frunciendo las cejas "La mayoría de los hombres solo quieren una mujer que haga la limpieza y le asienta la cabeza a todas sus peticiones" resoplo "Si claro, como si fuera a dejar mi trabajo por ellos-" paro de hablar al chocar contra algo de metal.

Maldijo en voz baja "Eso me pasa por no mirar por donde voy" parpadeando vio un buzón rojo con blanco en líneas como si fuera el bastón de caramelo "¿Uh?" mirando las letras en la parte inferior del buzón "Cartas para Santa Claus vía expreso" con una sonrisa "¿Es enserio?" agitando la cabeza por la gracia, se hizo a un lado para continuar su andar, pero al dar dos pasos, regreso la mirada dudosa "¿Y si…?" miro alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros " Seria gracioso, además que no pierdo nada" regresando al buzón, busco entre su bolsa una pluma y un pedazo de papel pero lo que encontró fue la cuenta del restaurant "Es lo único en lo que puedo escribir" para ver el precio que tuvo que pagar y soltar otro quejido "Prometo no volver a llegar tarde a una cita para comer con Sango"

Recargándose en el buzón, se puso a pensar si realmente debería escribir lo que quería "Esto es una locura" susurro "Pero ¿Quién lo va a saber?" con una sonrisa mientras escribía "Nadie lo lee" colocando su firma para luego doblarlo y meterlo al buzón.

Comenzando a silbar por su momento de diversión infantil que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estirando sus brazos mientras bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina por un chocolate caliente, pasando su sala y su pino. Ya en la cocina terminando de hacer su chocolate con su taza a la mano se encamino a su sala, botándose en el sofá para mirar de reojo su árbol de navidad con las luces encendidas. Dejando su taza sobre su mesa, camino la poca distancia al pino para agacharse y quedarse estática.

"¿Qué…?" tocando la caja enorme con papel brillante rojo, un moño y con hoyos que estaba debajo de su pino "¡Oh por dios! ¡Alguien entro a mi casa y…!" parando por un segundo su espanto y líneas de pensamientos "No se llevaron nada y me dejaron un regalo" mirando un papel sobre la caja lo tomo para leerlo "No acostumbro hacer esto pero tu regalo de navidad te lo entrego por adelantado por ser una buena chica durante tanto tiempo, sé que te encantara, feliz navidad, atentamente…¿Santa Claus?" si esto era una broma estaba perdiendo su gracia, dejando la tarjeta, comenzó a husmear la caja por fuera, luego picándola "¿Qué puede haber aquí adentro?" su curiosidad le gano, comenzó a desempaquetar el regalo.

Su mandíbula cayo al ver lo que había dentro del regalo "Esta es la broma más horrible que me pueden a ver jugado" sin quitar la mirada "Aunque es muy lindo" susurro, dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño bebé que dormía dentro de una canasta con una sabanita alrededor suyo, las manitas las tenía en puño y Kagome estaba fascinada por su cabello plateado.

Tomándolo entre sus brazos para soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver como sus parpados se abrían para mostrar dos ojos de oro derretido "¡Que hermosos ojos!" sonando encantada "¡Eres tan lindo!" queriéndolo exprimir a su pecho "Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" le pregunto para recibir de respuesta un parpadeo.

Un pequeño brillo sobre su cuello le llamo la atención, acostándolo en el sofá, alzo la cosa brillante para ver una medalla de color oro y plata con unas letras escritas en ella junto con el dibujo de una media luna "Sesshomaru" leyó "Asique tu nombre es Sesshomaru" afirmo, no esperando respuesta alguna que no la obtuvo "Tu nombre no se parece a lo lindo que eres" recibiendo un fruncido, haciéndola elevar las cejas sorprendida.

Decidiendo ignorarlo se comenzó a cuestionar que iba a hacer ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Entonces no han encontrado o reportado a ningún bebé con esas características" repitió decepcionada, a través del teléfono "No, no, es por simple curiosidad" escuchando la voz del policía al otro lado "Si, estoy segura" asintió "Si gracias"

Colgando el teléfono, se quedó mirando al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en un portabebés que había comprado de última hora para no cargarlo en sus brazos todo el tiempo o que siguiera en esa canasta, enserio ¿A quién se le ocurrió entregar un bebé en una canasta? No es como si fuera fruta.

Viéndolo arrugar los ojos, agito un poco el portabebés para ver cómo se relajaba y se volvía a dormir.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" recargándose en su silla mirando el techo de su oficina, tocando con la punta de su dedo varias veces en su escritorio, tomando el teléfono marco a su secretaria "Nicole" hablo, su secretaria era china con unos padres fanáticos por nombres ingleses "Manda mi trabajo a mi casa, hoy me retirare, continuare en mi casa, cualquier suceso habla a mi celular en caso que no conteste deja un mensaje" considerando unos segundos "O mejor cancela mi citas para el día y si tienes todo listo y empaquetado para subirlo a mi coche puedes tener el día libre" cambiando su idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿¡Que!?" se escuchó el grito femenino en la casa "Cuando me lo dijiste por teléfono me dio risa tu broma pero ahora…" mirando al bebé entre el cuarteto de niños jugando con él "No puedo creerlo" con incredulidad en sus ojos.

"Yo tampoco" tallándose la frente "Ya estuve buscando información y preguntando por niños desaparecidos pero nada, ninguno con esa característica"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?"

"Quedármelo" como lo más obvio.

"¿Quedártelo?" como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Si, no lo puedo dejar en un orfanatorio quien sabe que le harían además que es lindo" volteándolo a ver con adoración en la mirada "Ya en enero hare el papeleo para su acta de nacimiento y todo" regresando la mirada a la cabello marrón "En estas fechas no hacen nada de eso" encogiéndose de hombros "Por mientras lo mantendré conmigo"

"Bueno…" era una mala idea, enserio lo era pero ver tan llena de vida a la cabello azabache y una luz sobre ella que no había visto en demasiado tiempo la hacía dudar sobre que decir o hacer "Entonces tenemos que irle a comprar ropa, después de todo no puede estar con ropa prestada de mis hijos siempre" al final ver la sonrisa que ilumina todo le hizo cambiar de opinión, ya verían las consecuencias luego.

"Sabes… me pongo a pensar si realmente alguien lo reclamara" pensativa.

"¿Por qué?" ladeando la cabeza.

"Fue tan rara su aparición"

"Debiste contarle todo a los policías"

"Sango, recuerdas tu reacción al contarte" Asintió "Ahora piensa que eres un policía a quien se lo cuentan"

Parpadeo para que una gota le cayera en el cuello "Tienes razón" levantándose de su asiento "Ahora hay que ir de compras" con mirada de fuego.

Una gota cayó por la cabeza de la ojos zafiro, los cambios de humor de la ojos chocolates…daban miedo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sacando al bebé de su nueva cuna, lo acurruco en su pecho, había sido un bebé sin problemas, durmió placido toda la noche después de darle de tomar su leche cayo rendido por el agotador día para él.

Colocándolo en la cama, saco de una de las bolsas la ropa que le compro el día anterior, haciéndole soniditos, pucheros y cosquillas para que se riera el bebé, le puso el pañal luego la camisa y pantaloncitos para alejarse y observarlo con atención.

"Cuando le compre esa ropa estaba segura que era dos tallas más grande" dándole una segunda mirada "Pero ahora solo una" con la mano en su mentón "¿Me habré equivocado?" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Oh bueno no importa" levantándolo en sus brazos "Hoy acompañaras a mamá al trabajo" tocándole la punta de la nariz para recibir un parpadeo de parte del bebé mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

"Mamá…" suspirando "Se escucha fabuloso" colocándolo en el portabebés "Espérame hasta que tenga lista tu leche" agarrando el tarro de leche en polvo, comenzó a leer las instrucciones para hacer la leche debidamente mientras agarraba una de las nuevas mamilas "Esto debe ser muy fácil" metiendo agua purificada y dos cucharadas de leche en polvo para luego empezarla agitar hasta que estuviera bien revuelta.

"Ahora a comprobar la temperatura" parando a medio camino lo que iba a hacer "Se supone que este es el paso que sigue ¿Verdad?" se preguntó "Debe ser lo mismo" tratando de sacar leche a su mano para ver que no salía nada, arrugando el entrecejo agito más para tener el mismo resultado, colocándolo frente a su cara lo apretó para que la leche saliera a chorros por su rostro.

Resoplo luego soltó una risilla, soltando la mamila y limpiarse la cara para escuchar unas risas tras suyo, volteo para ver al pequeño riéndose "¿Te estas riendo conmigo o de mí?" pregunto para verlo aplaudir. Con una sonrisa la cabello azabache se dio cuenta que no podía enojarse con su dulce bebé para después parpadear sorprendida y acercarse a verle la boquita.

Su bebé tenía un diente.

Sacando su celular, rápidamente se paseó por internet para investigar la edad que un bebé debía tener para que saliera su primer diente para que la quijada se le cayera de la sorpresa "Pero-pero" volteándolo a ver "De ocho a nueve meses de edad" recargándose en la mesa "No puede ser" soltando el celular para ponerse la mano en la frente "Ayer era un bebé de apariencia de tres a cuatro meses" mordiéndose la uña del dedo "Puede ser mi imaginación y yo me equivoque, nunca eh crecido a un bebé"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acurrucándose entre sus sabanas, abrió los ojos zafiros para ver la cuna al lado de su cama color blanca con lunas y estrellas dibujadas en ella. El día había pasado tan rápido después de su hallazgo que no había pensado en otra cosa más que en el suceso de la mañana. Cerrando los ojos se concentró en descansar para el día siguiente.

Sus parpados se comenzaron a remover despiertos, en algún momento se había quedado dormía y ahora había algo que le ahuyentaba el sueño pero no podía poner un dedo sobre lo que era. Dándose la vuelta sintió un estrés sobre sus hombros y la espalda rígida, agitando sus parpados, miro con cuidado alrededor por si era alguien, volteando hacia la cuna vio una cabeza que sobresalía, sobresaltada de que le pudo pasar algo a Sesshomaru, encendió la lámpara de una de las mesas y de un brinco se levantó para caer sentada por la sorpresa.

"Oh por dios" susurro "No puede ser" en la cuna se encontraba el bebé en su pijama de oso justo a la medida, de pie mirándola, esperando a que llegara por él "Creciste" menciono incrédula. Sacándolo de la cuna con cuidado, lo coloco en el piso para ver cuánto tiempo se lograba mantener de pie solo "Esto debe ser una broma" tallándose los ojos "¿Qué eres?" pregunto esperando respuesta, para recibir balbuceos y que al intentar dar un paso se fuera de frente, instantemente Kagome lo agarro.

"Sera mejor dormir" acomodándolo en la cama con ella "Ya mañana pensare que hacer" abrazándolo mientras se dormía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Esto no es normal, no es nada normal" A través del teléfono decía mientras no le quitaba a un niño caminando por su sala revisando todo y tratando de hablar pero Kagome en lo último que estaba atenta era en lo que intentaba decir.

"¿Estas segura Kagome?" escucho del otro lado "¿Puedes estar imaginando?" tratando de conseguir una razón lógica.

Poniendo los ojos sobre el teléfono como si la pudiera ver Sango "¡Claro que estoy segura! ¡Está caminando por toda mi sala! ¡Está caminando!" entrando en pánico por la locura que sucedía. Cerrando la boca con un ruidoso chasquido al darse cuenta que por sus gritos Sesshomaru la había volteado a ver, ofreciéndole una sonrisa para volver a hablar bajo "Enserio Sango no es broma, te parece que ando bromeando" le susurro apresurada.

"No, pero es muy irreal Kagome"

"Pero te estoy diciendo que es la verdad" queriendo arrancarse su cabello "Tienes que ver esto Sango enserio" a punto de llorar de la desesperación, considerando haber perdido al final la cabeza.

"Quisiera Kagome pero saldré de viaje regreso en tres días"

"¿Segura que regresas en tres días?" pregunto acusadoramente.

"Si"

"¿A qué hora?"

"En la tarde"

"Bien, entonces hasta ese día"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dejándose aventar en el sofá, Sango se relajó, adoraba a sus hijos pero tres días de cuidar a todo un cuarteto que no hicieran su desastre, un marido que no podía mantenerse las manos para sí mismo o en ayudar con los niños junto con un embarazo hiperactivo, que le daba patadas cada que podía, se merecía un relajado tiempo para ella solo.

Cuando se escuchó el timbre.

"Alguien abra la puerta" grito para no recibir respuesta "Tendré que ser yo" resoplo.

Abriendo la puerta para ver quien la interrumpía para quedarse anonadada "Kagome y…" dio un paso atrás de sorpresa "¿Sesshomaru?" mirando a unos ojos zafiros nerviosos "En verdad no estabas bromeando" exclamo sin aliento.

"Te lo dije" con la mano en el hombro de un niño de seis años de edad "¿Podemos pasar?"

"Si" sin quitarle la mirada al cabello plateado, para quedarse helada al ver como la miraba fríamente.

"Buenos tardes" dijo educadamente, pasándola de largo para irse a sentar en una silla en la mesa y mirar por una ventana.

"¿Sango?" pregunto la cabello azabache, tratando de sacarla de su shock y se moviera.

"Es un niño" pasmada.

"Si"

"Es un niño" repitió para ver como bajaban sus hijos para ver quién era y acercarse a Sesshomaru con curiosidad.

Asiéndose cargo, cerró la puerta y llevo a su amiga al sofá, la cual aún no paraba de quitarle la mirada de encima al ojos de oro, el cual ignoraba todas las preguntas que le hacían y evitaba contacto con alguno.

"Es sorprendente" susurro.

"Sango, me tienes que ayudar, no sé qué hacer todos los días crece más y más" agarrándole los hombros para que la volteara a ver "¡Sango!" llamo.

"Es que Kagome, creí que tú te volvías loca, pero" mirándolo de reojo "Wow"

"¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Wow?" frustrada mientras volvía a llamar su atención.

"Es que…¿Qué más puedo decir? Nunca eh visto nada como esto en mi vida" aun sin poderlo creer.

"Y todavía hay más" le informo "Habla perfectamente y sabe leer, Sango ¡Sabe leer! ¡Yo no le enseñe a leer!" echa un manojo de nervios.

"¿No lo haz mandado hacer estudios?"

"¿Hacer estudios? Y como les explico a los doctores que un bebé apareció hace días en mi casa sin documentación y que se volvió un niño seis días después" tratando de mantener la voz "Me mandaran a la policía y a él lo agarraran de conejillo de indias cuando crezca al día siguiente"

"Bueno entonces" buscando dentro de su cerebro "No tengo idea"

Dejando caer la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, todos los días había tenido que comprar un conjunto nuevo de ropa para que usara ¿Qué iba a hacer luego con es ropa? Curiosamente ya andaba pensando en comprar otra ropa para mañana, además que para pijama ya andaba dejándolo dormir como quiera en la habitación de invitados, había pedido dormir solo.

"No habla mucho verdad" escuchando a su lado.

"No, bueno más o menos" pensando "Conmigo habla, más bien me pregunta sobre algunas cosas luego me dice lo que le gusta vestir, me pidió un par de cosas como lo que le gustaría comer" con un dedo en el mentón "De allí se sienta leer algo que le interese, a lo mejor hoy me pida que le compre un libro cuando nos adelantemos a comprar ropa"

"Oh" volteando a ver como una de sus hijas se acercaba más a él "¿Haz intentado preguntarle?"

"Si" viendo formarse un entrecejo en Sesshomaru "Pero su respuesta es que no sabe y luego se frustra. Es como si tuviera que saber todo" alejando la mirada "También en su arreglo es estricto, es un perfeccionista"

"Entonces es un niño muy difícil"

"Si" estando de acuerdo.

"Eres muy lindo ¿Tienes novia? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Sango brinco "¡Hana esas preguntas no se hacen!"

"Aléjate de mí"

"Sesshomaru no seas grosero" recrimino.

"Se mi novio" colgándose de su cuello.

"¡Hana!" corriendo para quitársela de encima al cabello plateado.

"Alguien saco la costumbre de su padre" con una gota resbalando de su cabeza menciono Kagome.

"Desaparece" aguantando las ganas de empujarla.

"¡No!" aferrándose.

"Kagome-san" llamo.

La susodicha parpadeo al ser llamada, una parte de ellas se desinflo, él se negaba a llamarla mamá y todavía no entendía porque, cuando le pregunto solo había mirado para otro lado sin contestarle y con un pequeño sonrojo sobre su rostro para luego mirarla de reojo y decirle que tenía hambre para que lo llevara.

"Ya voy Sesshomaru" yendo a ayudarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De una vez lo envié porque estaba escribe y escribe paso el 24 y 25 y no salia así que la continuación la tratare de tener el 31 para que al menos el segundo capitulo tenga que ver con el día festivo y no tarde -.-!

Bueno feliz navidad atrasada, el segundo capitulo y final estará el 31 de diciembre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cuando los personajes hablan"

_Los personajes piensan._

**Recuerdos del pasado **

Deseo

Mirando de reojo al adolescente con el cabello a mitad de espalda comiendo el desayuno, se preguntó de dónde había sacado todos sus modales y coordinación para usar los cubiertos, ella no le había enseñado eso, bueno, todo lo que sabía hacer no se lo enseño a él.

Tamboreando lo dedos sobre la mesa, movió su mente a otra sección, dentro de tres días seria el veinte cuatro de diciembre el día en que firmaría un contrato con unos franceses, pero ella tenía que ser la de viajar a Francia, pero no podía arriesgarse a llevar a Sesshomaru o si podía pero la navidad dudaba que quisiera pasarlo metido dentro de un hotel sin nadie con quien festejar.

Tomando una decisión, agarro su teléfono celular del pantalón para levantarse y andar un par de pasos de distancia de la mesa para marcar un número.

"Si, Kagome Higurashi parle" menciono en francés "Vous pouvez communiquer avec madame Reynaud" Escuchando la afirmación espero unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina se escuchó hablando con felicidad "Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous madame Reynaud a parlé pour vous avertir qu'il est devenu un inattendu et je ne peux pas aller sur Décembre vingt à quatre" poniéndose nerviosa "Est-il possible d'être sur une autre date?" una pausa hubo que la hizo sentir la piel de gallina para luego soltar un suspiro aliviado "Il semble parfait en Janvier, Madame Reynaud je vous remercie beaucoup, ont un beau jour, jusqu'à la prochaine" colgando.

"¿Por qué haz pospuesto la cita con la francesa Kagome-san?" escucho a sus espaldas, haciéndola pegar un brinco.

"Sesshomaru" calmando el susto "No había notado que estabas atrás mío" _Y que entendieras francés…todavía no se muchas cosas._

Alzándole una ceja, espero su respuesta.

"No creí que la navidad quisieras pasártela en un hotel solo mientras yo hacía negocios, así que pensé que sería mejor quedarnos y pasarla con Sango" guardando el teléfono.

Moviendo la cabeza en afirmación, abrió la boca para luego cerrarla y considerar si preguntarle a la cabello azabache.

Kagome al ver su duda a través de su máscara impasible, decidió darle un empujón "¿Querías preguntarme algo Sesshomaru?"

"Si, Kagome-san" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Nada más la he visto y viene a visitarla Sango-san y Miroku-san, además de Nicole pero ella es su secretaria, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no le habla alguien más o usted no llama a alguien más que a ellos?"

"Oh, bueno" caminando para tomar asiento en uno de los sofás "Veras, no he tenido lo que se llama mucha suerte que se diga" mirando a otro lado.

"¿Suerte?" pregunto sentándose frente a ella.

"Si, es difícil hacer amistades cuando eres huérfana" le explico.

"¿Usted es huérfana?" entrecerró los ojos.

"Si" Asintiendo "A la edad de los diez años cuando regresábamos de vacaciones mi familia y yo tuvimos un accidente, y sobreviví pero…" mirando sus manos "Ellos no"

Algo no cuadraba "¿Cómo llego a tener una empresa de ropa de marca reconocida en Japón y China?"

"Bueno, por los azares del destino se podría decir" pensando un poco "Déjame te platico desde el principio, cuando quede huérfana tenía la edad de diez años, una edad en la que las personas ya no adoptan porque no pueden criarlos desde cero y no son moldeables como les gustaría" recargándose en su sofá "Asique en el orfanatorio me daban clases ya que no podían mandarnos a la escuela, aunque tenían su propia biblioteca, me volví el llamado ratón de biblioteca, me la vivía encerrada leyendo y tratando de tener conocimiento de todo. Una de nuestras cuidadoras era francesa, fue de allí donde aprendí el francés porque me enterque a que me enseñara" Mirando al techo, recordando viejas memorias "Los orfanatorios nada más pueden cuidar a los chicos hasta la edad de los dieciocho años, una vez vueltos mayor de edad, te sacaban…" guardando silencio, mirándolo para ver si la seguía, cerró los ojos "Fue muy difícil tratar de mantenerme en un lugar y trabajar, pero no me di por vencido, yo quería estudiar y ser algo más, quería ser…una diseñadora de modas. Un día que no había pagado a tiempo la renta, me corrieron… no tenía donde dormir, no tenía cosas ya que se las apropiaron como pago al final, fue cuando conocí a Sango…"

**Corriendo por las calles de Tokio, buscando refugio en cualquier techo posible, solo para ser expulsada en los pocos lugares que encontró un breve momento para descansa, hasta llegara la estaciones de trenes y ver varios vagabundos acostados durmiendo en las bancas con periódicos sobre ellos. **

**Pensando en quedarse allí, se acomodó en una de las esquinas de la estación de trenes, pero su subconsciente no le permitía cerrar los ojos para relajarse y dormir, no entendía porque, hasta que lo vio, allí en una de las entradas venia una banda, los cuales uno cargaba un arma. Dejando de respirar, se levantó para salir corriendo otra vez a la lluvia.**

**Sus probabilidades de vivir eran escasas, su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar con cansancio del agotador día, había logrado escapar de la muerte de las manos de esos tipos pero eso no significa que podría escapar en caso de una enfermedad, tenía que encontrar un refugio, algo, sino quería una hipotermia.**

**Y como si dios escuchara sus suplicas, al final vio la luz de un lugar abierto, apretando su chaleco desgastado a su cuerpo, continuo con su correr con renovada esperanza, entrando, se dejó caer de rodillas, el lugar estaba oscuro y solo, aun no entendía como vio esa luz pero no le importaba, tomando camino a un sofá se acostó a dormir mojada pero a salvo.**

**Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se espantó para retroceder hasta el brazo del sillón para hacerse un ovillo, sus ojos temblaron al ver brillar el arma en la mano de la muchacha que se encontraba apuntándola con ella y una mirada amenazadora.**

"**¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?" con la otra mano tratando de mantener su temblor.**

"**P-p-por favor n-no me las-lastimes" asustada.**

"**¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar pero más suavemente al ver su expresión y fachas que cargaba puestas.**

"**Mi-mi nombre es Kagome" apretando sus rodillas al cuerpo.**

"**¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?" bajando el arma.**

"**Estaba abierta la puerta" tratando de dejar de temblar.**

"**Yo no deje la puerta abierta" murmuro "¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**No tenía don-donde dormir" haciéndose chiquita.**

**Le toco una fibra de su corazón verla en esas condiciones "Me llamo Sango" caminando en dirección a la cocina para dejar el cuchillo "Ayúdame a hacer de desayunar mientras me cuentas que paso"**

**Afirmando, trato de ponerse de pie.**

"Así fue como conocí a Sango y me comenzó a apoyar en lo que necesitaba" preparando un té "Yo nunca me imaginé que Sango fuera la hija del campeón de Tae kwon do en China y además que tuviera su propio dojo el cual era el más popular" entregándole una taza "Tampoco que Sango era cinta negra en artes marciales, si hubiera querido me hubiera lastimado o hasta matado"

Tomando un sorbo "Manzanilla" degusto.

"Si, es tu sabor favorito" agarrando el teléfono "No tengo ganas de cocinar que tal si pedimos de comer un pizza, pediré la mitad pepperoni que es la que te gusta y la otra mitad de champiñones" marcando el número para hacer el pedido.

Observo los movimientos de la ojos zafiros mientras hacia la llamada y consideraba lo que le había contado hasta ahora la mujer menuda, era una vida difícil la que había sufrido pero todavía no llegaba a la parte en la que le decía como termino haciéndose famosa. Mirando el líquido sobre su taza, no pudo más que admirar la fortaleza de la cabello azabache y su terqueza de vivir.

"Ya está, debe llegar en unos minutos" tomando en su taza para sentarse otra vez en el sofá, pero esta vez Sesshomaru sentado a su lado "¿Dónde me quede?"

"En donde termino viviendo con Sango-san" le recordó.

"Ah sí" tomando un pequeño sorbo.

"El padre de Sango, Hotoke-sama, al escuchar mi historia también se compadeció de mi así que decidió tomarme bajo su cargo y dejarme vivir con Sango sin problema alguno, es una muy buena persona" vagueando su pulgar por la orilla de la taza " Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar que pagara todo por mi… me daba pena" rascándose el cachete con un dedo junto un pequeño rubor "Así que, tome un trabajo pero esta vez de medio tiempo para ayudar un poco económicamente, pase el examen de la universidad con un promedio superior así que logre una beca, era tan feliz" cerrando las parpados por el pensamiento "Hasta que un día la conocí a ella…"

"¿Ella?" curioso.

"Tsubaki" con ácido soltó el nombre.

Detuvo su movimiento al querer beber de su vaso al oír el tono de su voz, jamás la había oído hablar el nombre de una persona de esa forma.

"Trabajaba en una cafetería, a veces se llenaba de clientes, a veces no, esa vez no había casi clientes así que me encontraba dibujando en una de las mesas las tantas creaciones de vestimenta que no solo quería hacer sino también usar, en eso ella se me acerco y miro mis dibujos, voltee a verla era una mujer guapa de negocios, luego me entere que era la dueña del café por eso estaba allí" sonriendo sin gracia "Vio mis dibujos y dijo que eran maravillosos que las imágenes salían de un cuento que ella me podía enseñar lo mejor y hacer que mis creaciones se volvieran realidad" apretando la taza "Era una joven llena de esperanzas y que a pesar de todo seguía creyendo en milagros y además quería quitarle Hotoke-sama la molestia de mí y acepte"

Con una mano en la frente, ella temblaba "Nunca me espere sus otras intenciones" dio una risa hueca.

"**Kagome-chan" suave voz femenina le hablo.**

"**Si Tsubaki-sama" respondió con una sonrisa.**

"**¿Ya haz termino toda la ropa que quieres mostrar?" viendo varios papeles esparcidos.**

"**Si" acomodando todo.**

"**¿Puedes venir conmigo?"**

**Volteando para ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro-verdoso, ojos color verde, labios pintados de rojo junto con parpados color verde que resaltaba sus ojos y vestimenta, fina cara alargada blanca con cuerpo relleno en los lugares correctos.**

"**Claro" siguiendo a la fémina hasta salir de su habitación para sentir un trapo sobre su boca para gritar pero respiro lo que contenía, todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.**

**Agitando los parpados abiertos, se asustó al sentir algo que cubría sus ojos, sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda y sus piernas amarradas juntas. Lagrimas salieron para ser absorbidos por el paño que los tapaba, soltando un quejido trato de liberarse. El lugar era húmedo y sombrío, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo y frio.**

**Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, apretando los labios juntos, su garganta se había vuelto un nudo que no podía ni gritar.**

"**Entonces ya sabes que hacer" esa era la voz de Tsubaki, una esperanza inundo su corazón.**

"**¿Esta segura que está sola?" la voz de mujer de una desconocida.**

"**Claro que si" riéndose "Es una huérfana"**

"**¿Qué piensas hacer con sus dibujos"**

"**Bueno, no mentí cuando dije que eran fabulosos así que diré que yo los hice" riendo.**

**A la ojos zafiro se le cayó el corazón, se puso pálida, fría y un miedo mucho más fuerte la inundo, tenía que salir de allí a cualquier costo.**

"**Vamos a comenzar" escucho una tercera voz femenina.**

"¿Qué era lo que querían?" completamente interesado.

"Tsubaki estaba metida en una secta" le explico, su compañero agrando los ojos en sorpresa "Consistía en que cada año matarían a una joven bonita y virgen para tomar de su sangre y mantener su juventud y belleza. Son seis mujeres en esa secta y cada año le toca a una diferente traer a la chica, para mi mala suerte le toco a Tsubaki esa vez" cruzando las piernas, su té estaba frio.

"Le calentare el té" tomando la taza.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto mientras lo veía ir.

"Si, pero ¿Cómo escapo Kagome-san?"

"Sango me había enseñado algunas formas de pelea, así que cuando me quitaron las cuerdas para tratar de amarrarme en posición de estrella, golpee a una y salí corriendo" riendo con una leve gracia "Lo que hace la desesperación, estaba desnuda pero aun así no me importo"

**Tenía que escapar, lo más rápido posible, escuchaba sus pasos de pies descalzos por el pasillo, su cuerpo desnudo ignoro toda mesa que la golpeaba. En algún momento logro salir al patio para seguir corriendo sin importarle como las piedras se le enterraban en las platas y los arbustos cortaban partes tiernas de su piel. **

**Las lágrimas corrían del susto, la adrenalina de vivir no la dejaba parar a pesar que le ardiera el cuerpo, su cabello se había vuelto un nido de pájaros, rogaba a dios por ayuda, como si respondiera a su llamado nuevamente, vio a lo lejos un chico entre las rosas con cabello negro y una pequeña coleta sujetándolo.**

"**¡Por favor!" grito, abrazándose a él "¡Ayúdame!" volteando a ver unos ojos purpuras "¡Ayúdame te lo suplico!"**

**Agarrando a la chica para tratar de calmarla "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto.**

"**¡Me quiere matar! ¡Me quiere matar!" enterrando las uñas en su camisa "Tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor" llorando.**

"**Sígame" sacándose la camisa y colocándosela para que tuviera algo puesto "Vámonos, por aquí y por lo que más quieras no mires atrás"**

"No entendía y aun no lo entiendo, no le cuestione y aun no lo quiero saber" recibiendo su taza humeante, soplo un poco "Pero la ventaja que tuvo es que, sin querer, lleve al futuro esposo de Sango a su casa"

"¿Se refiere a Miroku-san?" cruzo la pierna.

"Si, él fue el que me salvo, le debo mucho" mirando a los ojos de oro "La ventaja que tuvo estar con Tsubaki es que al querer actuar que me ayudaría me dio los nombres, teléfonos y direcciones de personas que me harían crecer, así que una vez que estaba segura en la casa de la familia de Sango hice copias y les mande mis creaciones de ropa, hasta que a uno le gusto y me ayudo a crecer luego me separe cuando mi marca se empezó a reconocer e hice mi propia tienda hasta ser lo que es ahora"

"¿La tal Tsubaki la siguió buscando?"

"Claro, pero con la demanda y el apoyo de Miroku la policía la empezó a buscar, aun me dan escalofríos y pienso que en cualquier momento va a entrar"

"Eso explica porque tanta seguridad" mirando el aparato de códigos por la puerta.

"Si" tomando un sorbo _Aunque no me explico cómo entraron a dejarte _"A partir de allí me enfoque solo en mi empresa y cómo puedes ver tengo treinta, no tengo pareja pero ahora te tengo a ti conmigo" sonriendo.

"¿Aunque crezca anormalmente?"

"Aun así" con un brillo tierno "Ya no me siento más sola"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sesshomaru ¿Estás listo?" llamo, para luego se abriera la puerta y saliera un hombre de esmoquin "Te ves sensacional y le atine a las medidas" ese traje lo había confeccionado ella "Es hora de irnos" tomando su mano para caminar rápidamente por la sala a la mesa a tomar su bolso.

"Espera Kagome" la detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto, ahora tenía la apariencia de un hombre de entre los treinta, desde que se vio mayor que ella le dejo de agregar el san a su nombre.

"Hay algo debajo del pino"

Mirando curiosa, se a puro a tomar una caja, la cual abrió para ver un montón de papeles, soltando un sonido de sorpresa "Son papeles de identificación" leyó rápidamente, acta de nacimiento, lugar de vivienda, diplomas "Tu nombre es Sesshomaru…Taisho" volteándolo a ver para ver que se quedaba estático para luego tocarse la frente "¿Qué pasa?"

"Si…ahora recuerdo, recuerdo todo" pasando su mano por su cabello.

"¿Ya recuerdas?"

Una afirmación fue su respuesta.

"¿Qué fue?"

Soltando una risa seca "Me castigaron los tres fantasmas del pasado, presente y futuro, que yo era una piedra más dura de roer asique me harían tener una vida diferente a corto plazo" entrecerró los ojos "No creí que se referían a esto"

"Ya…veo" mirándolo de reojo "Entonces… ¿Te iras?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Hn" volteándola a ver "Primero tengo una navidad con alguien especial" ofreciéndole el brazo "¿Sera mi acompañante en esta fiesta señorita Kagome?"

Con ojos brillosos "Claro que si" aceptando la ayuda.

"Entonces hay que retirarnos, Sango-san nos está esperando con el pavo" Encaminándola

Sonriendo se sintió segura.

"Feliz navidad Sesshomaru"

"Feliz navidad Kagome"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Atención! ¡Sesshomaru-sama va a hablar!" grito un anciano de estatura corta con un bastón para apoyarse, sin cabello y grandes ojos de expresión amargada.

Kagome reía y platicaba animadamente con Sango y su nueva amiga Kikyo, la cual era la esposa del hermano menor de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Fue una sorpresa al ser presentadas para ver el parecido que tenían, la diferencia era el color de ojos y cabello junto con el estilo de este. Estaba feliz que al fin encontró un lugar para pasar el fin de año en un lugar sin necesidad que Sango estuviera cocinando.

Esperando a que el eco de las pláticas se detuviera, se puso de pie con una copa de vino blanco "Familia" comenzó "En unos minutos daremos comienzo al siguiente año" con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada "De este año quiero agradecerle a mi acompañante Kagome" mirando profundamente en sus ojos azules nerviosos por la repentina atención "Que en tiempo de necesidad me apoyo y me enseño muchas cosas"

"¡Y también te cambio! ¡Ya no hablas en monosílabas!" se escuchó el grito por un hombre joven de cabellos gris-plateados y ojos cobres con una sonrisa burlona, provocando una risa de la gente.

"Silencio Inuyasha" expreso fríamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Feh"

"Hn" conteniendo las ganas de virar los ojos "Para el comienzo del dos mil trece empezare una vida diferente" sintiendo la duda de la familia de la gente "Aquí, frente a todos, a unos segundos de ser el siguiente año, te pregunto Higurashi Kagome ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" enfrentado oro con zafiro.

La cabello azabache se quedó muda, no sabía que responder, luego que recordó todo se quedó viviendo todavía con ella pero con la diferencia de que iba a trabajar y ya no crecía más cada día, Kagome lo amo todo este tiempo como un hijo suyo nunca como una pareja a ser, o eso es lo que ella creía y se convenció porque después de esas palabras su corazón se aceleró con anticipación, no era la primera vez, cuando había comenzado a aparentar la edad de los veinte años quiso seguir creyendo que era el amor a un hijo, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, tanto lo había ignorado que ahora estaba confundida.

También en el tiempo en que había convivido con él se dio cuenta que no era una persona de reportar lo que hacía o que la gente viera todo lo que hacía, pero este cambio repentino, frente a toda esta gente, arriesgándose de todo a nada solo por ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la anticipación de la gente.

Viendo su duda, intento lo último "Quiero formar una familia contigo"

_Familia… _Tomo todo su esfuerzo para no soltar las lágrimas que se querían liberar de sus ojos "Acepto" con una enorme sonrisa para luego parpadear y ver a su… Prometido y futuro marido esquivando a toda la gente para llegar, abrazarla de la cintura y alzarla, dándole un beso en los labios.

"¡Si! ¡Más nietos!" se escuchó el grito femenino de una mujer de baja estatura de largos cabellos marrones con mechones grises por la edad y ojos negros con pequeñas arrugas.

"Madre" mirando a la mujer menuda que había sido la que grito, en realidad era su madrastra, su verdadera madre había muerto dándole a luz pero Izayoi lo trataba como si hubiera salido de su vientre.

"¡Al fin sufrirás lo que yo sufrí contigo!" expreso una voz masculina junto con una carcajada, el cual tenía un enorme parecido a Sesshomaru solo que con su cabello plateado tomando un color canoso por la edad y ojos de oro sabios.

"Padre" Sintiendo a la mujer en sus brazos que trataba de sofocar su risa sobre su hombro "¿Te ríes de mí?" le susurro.

"Con lo que me haz platicado y eh pasado por las etapas de tu vida, si porque tendrás que convivir con pequeños tu" sintiendo el olor de su colonia.

Con una sonrisa escondida sobre su cabello "Kagome" llamo, consiguiendo que lo mirara a la cara "¿Qué le pediste a Santa Claus?" sus ojos brillaron de mucha curiosidad.

Sonriendo "Una familia"

"¿Se te cumplió?"

Mirando alrededor, se topó a sus alegres suegros, su cuñado gruñón pero chistoso, su concuña suspirando en la desesperación de su marido pero con una barriga de embarazada para su segundo hijo, su amiga-hermana fulminando con la mirada a su esposo por seguir tocándole su parte trasera en momentos de distracción, el cual era su amigo-salvador trataba de tranquilizarla junto con una marca roja de una mano sobre su cachete, sus proclamados sobrinos jugando con su sobrino en ley, la niñera de los Taisho, Kaede, regañándolos en los momentos adecuados con Jaken persiguiéndolos por todos lados y de último regresar la mirada a su novio.

"Si"

"No, aun no"

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Tocando su vientre "Aun falta uno" murmurándole en el oído "Pero no tardara mucho" riendo escalofriantemente "En una semana nos casaremos así que espero estés preparada para la semana más estresante de tu vida" alejándose para verle la cara de shock "No importa el precio"

La familia Taisho era una de las familias más poderosas en el mundo de la tecnología conocida mundialmente además que Sesshomaru tenía su propio buffet de abogados y empresa, sin contar que era el mejor abogado de Japón, aparecía en revista de política, las cuales Kagome no lee y por eso no reconoció sus características únicas.

"Después de esa semana, comenzaremos a dedicarnos en el bebé" con un brillo lujurioso.

Con una sonrisa perversa, lo beso sensualmente hasta que sintió un jalón de su vestido, bajando la mirada se topó con los ojos purpuras de una niña "¿Sucede algo Hana?" pregunto.

"Si" poniendo una expresión seria "¿Qué paso con Sesshomaru?" haciendo pucheros "Él es mi novio y el futuro padre de mis hijos ¿Dónde está?"

Parpadeo, sintiendo la rigidez de su prometido "Bueno…" como le explicaría.

"¡Hana!"

Moviendo la cabeza para ver a su hermano gemelo que le hablaba junto con un chico de su edad de cabellos gris-plateados y ojos marrones "No importa tía Kagome" dejando a la mayor en duda "Hiro es muy lindo" le dijo "Le diré si quiere ser mi novio y el futuro padre de mis hijos" corriendo hacia los niños.

Riendo "Es igual a su padre" viendo a su sobrino en ley comenzar a correr lejos de los brazos extendidos de la niña al refugio detrás de su madre Kikyo junto con Hana diciéndole que acepte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Traducción.

Si, Kagome Higurashi parle- Si, habla Kagome Higurashi

Vous pouvez communiquer avec madame Reynaud- Puedes comunicarme con la señora Reynaud

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous madame Reynaud a parlé pour vous avertir qu'il est devenu un inattendu et je ne peux pas aller sur Décembre vingt à quatre- Buenos días o Buenas tardes para usted señora Reynaud le hablaba para avisarle que me ha salido un imprevisto y no podré ir el veinticuatro de diciembre.

Est-il possible d'être sur une autre date?- ¿Es posible que sea en otra fecha?

Il semble parfait en Janvier, Mme Reynaud je vous remercie beaucoup, ont un beau jour, jusqu'à la prochaine- Me parece perfecto en enero, muchas gracias señora Reynaud, que tenga un buen día, hasta la próxima.

Por cuestiones mayores, no pude entregarlo el 31, pero aquí esta listo y espero que haya cumplido mas haya de sus expectativas, acepto comentarios por el esfuerzo (bueno que escritor no xD).

Gracias por leerlo y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
